wakanda_unofficialfandomcom-20200216-history
NewBeginnings:Intro
Who the hell is this guy talking to you and why does he want to introduce you to Wakanda I'm a sound engineer. I work on big live shows and often I manage the interconnections required to make it work. The thing is that I come from a strong OOP background. I've worked mostly with Delphi and Visual Basic and did my share of web developement with PHP and MySQL. Then I left it all behind, reoriented my carreer and after many years without touching a programming language, I felt the need to build a tool that would really suit my needs at work. At the time I write those lines, the development of that tool is not even started yet. I'm still learning a new tool that I'll help you with if I can. I don't think I'm the best at it, I'm still learning, but after a few months of experimentation, I'm getting a good picture of how to get into Wakanda when you have a background similar to mine. Even for experimented web developers, working with Wakanda can be disorienting at first. But why did I chose that tool? When I started analyzing my needs for that application, I remembered all the painful moments spent debugging SQL queries, trying to maintain a database model that would fit the needs for a long time, upgrading a data model that proved to be insufficient.... If you've been there, you know it's not a walk in the park and even with all the development tools out there, sooner or later, you are confronted to those kind of issues and all hell break loose. Thne I took a look at the people working with me, and realized something. We don't use paper that much anymore and when we do, it's a total waste. The information we need to keep track of is always changing, has to be tracked almost in real time, has to be archived because it may be used again.... So paper reports were out of the question and as we are in the era where everyone has an iPhone or an iPad, being able to acces the data with the mobile devices is almost mandatory. I've looked into Rails and all the developement environement available and was not satisfied. Needless to say that coming from a Delphi and VB background, I'm really used to work in an IDE and sometimes having to work with many tools that are not really integrated can be annoying. And even with Rail's ability to maintain the structure of the database without too much pain, it's still not as fast as they want us to believe. Also I'm a little lazy and don't have much time to spend on developing this application, so learning a new language, a new framework, a new IDE and a new way of doing things outside a good and integrated IDE as too much for me. Then I found Wakanda. The company behind this amazing product has a good reputation with 4D, its other product, and the fact that I just had to get back into JavaScript was all it took to convince me. But nothing is easy as it seems and my desktop developer background got me confused. This is why I'm starting this tutorial series, so you can see things and get into it from my point of view. I hope it helps! Category:Tutorials